Shingeki no Tanjoubi
by Aori Rihito
Summary: 25th December is known for Christmas and well, our Corporal's birthday. But Erwin had this stupid idea of having expedition outside the wall on Christmas. Since it was decided, Levi was in this terrible mood. What could bright his birthday? For Christmas and Levi's birthday. Happy Birthday, Levi! Slight LeviHan


_**Shingeki no Tanjoubi**_

**Summary :  
**25th December is known for Christmas and well, our Corporal's birthday. But Erwin had this stupid idea of having expedition outside the wall on Christmas. Since it was decided, Levi was in this terrible mood. What could bright his birthday? For Christmas and Levi's birthday. Happy Birthday, Levi! Slight LeviHan

**Disclaimer :  
**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
Shingeki no Tanjoubi © Aori Rihito

**Rate, Genre, Character :  
**Teen Fiction, Friendship & Romance, Levi & Hanji Z.

**A/N :  
**I was desperate to make this! I was searching for ideas since the first of December, and I did have nothing! I even stayed in bathroom for almost 2 hours (do not try this, it hurt) and what I get was.. A Pirates in Love fic inspiration instead of Shingeki no Kyojin. Screw me. And screw the title.  
But then I got this weird idea while I was watching Magi : The Kingdom of Magic Episode 10. Don't know why. Mike is still alive here, you know, to make Levi's day more.. Happier? Nay, this fic taken before 104th Training Squad guys joined Survey Corps. Around 9 years before. I don't really know about Levi's age when Erwin took him to the Corps, so I make this myself. His age.  
So! Happy birthday, Levi! We love you so much! And please spare me my life because of this weird fic! And Merry Christmas to you all! (Note that I upload this on midnight, 25th December, GMT +7)

_**Hajime**_

Levi kept mumbling as he rode his horse a bit on Erwin's back. It was Christmas, for crying out loud! And yet this Commander who brought him to the Survey Corps decided to have an expedition outside the wall since December 20th! It's not that Levi mind about the Christmas part, since it will be just the same every year. Throwing a party, drinking until late, drunk until morning, having hangover, the end. But what matter to him was..

His birthday.

Erwin, same as other people, didn't know about his birthday. Anytime someone asks him, he would just tell them to mind their own business. When his birthday arrived, he would sneak out to his mother's grave. But he couldn't do it, since this stupid expedition.

"Levi! Stop mumbling to yourself!" Hanji said cheerfully besides him.

"Shut up, Four-Eyes."

Hanji was still as energetic as ever. Especially now, when she could meet her _be love_ titans. "Aren't you happy? We can meet _Kyojin-chan_ at Christmas! Maybe greeting them and saying Merry Christmas to them!" Hanji squealed like a fan-girl.

"No. Stop that weird imagination of yours, Shitty Glasses."

"Why? It's fun to imagine~! When I meet the next titan, I will-"

Oh, Levi could swear that he really wants to go home and do harsh exercises than hearing Hanji's squeals about her titans.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

They were stopping for a rest at their way back to the wall. After 5 days of expedition, they finally could get back to inside the wall. So far, they only lost 2 men. And that wasn't because of titan, it was because a poison fruit they found. The two of them was family-less too. They were about 10 km from the entrance of wall Maria. Not really far.

"Levi, don't you think it's weird?" Mike said as he sat besides Levi.

"What is?"

"We don't usually have expedition on Christmas. And yet, Erwin decided to have it now."

"It's more annoying that weird." Levi said straightly.

Mike huffed. "And also.. It's weird that we only encountered 3 titans, 6-meter class in the past 5 days. Marvelously, we didn't even lose a single man to them. As if they're having holidays like us, but well, it's not that _we_ have Christmas holiday this year. But it's enough to make Hanji happy with the arguments about titans having holidays."

Hearing that made Levi more pissed off. "Shut up and do your own job, Mike."

"You're so pissed off, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Levi stood up and left his friend behind. '_So what with titans having holiday. I want to go home, take some shower, and visit Mother._' He thought, annoyed. Levi walked straight to Erwin's place. The Commander was giving instructions to his lower. Well, _their_ lower.

"Oi, Erwin, how long it will take from here to wall's entrance?"

"Ah, Levi. It's about 30 minutes if there are no titans. We have to ride slowly since we're carrying two types of new trees." Erwin answered as he signed a paper.

Levi mumbled to himself again. 30 minutes? Heck, he could arrive in 10 minutes of full speed! "Erwin, why you decided to do an expedition on a holiday like this?" Levi asked again with an annoyed tone. He stared at Erwin with a faint angry face.

Erwin raised his eyebrow and let out a chuckle. "Are you mad for losing your holiday this year, Corporal?"

"Che.."

Not getting an answer, Levi left Erwin and walked straight towards his horse. Around 10 minutes later, they finally left the place, going back to Wall Maria. After 15 minutes of horse-riding, Levi spotted an abnormal titan 'crawling' over to them. He shot red signal fire.

'_Damn! Now a freaking titan is having its way! When will I be able to go home, damn it?!_'

With Erwin's order, Levi easily killed the titan and they continued their walk. When they finally arrive at the entrance, Levi calculated it's been one hour since their departure from their rest place. Now they need another 10 minutes walk to their base.

Levi tried his best not to groan angrily until they arrived. The second they arrived at their base, Levi jumped off of his horse and walked straight to his room, ignoring Erwin's call and Mike's call. '_Screw them. I need shower._' He thought abruptly.

But he didn't realize that there was a pair of brown eyes watching him, a bit concerned.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Levi was standing in front of a grave. He put a flower bouquet on it, and then he kneeled besides it. His hand reaching the tombstone, rubbing it slowly. "Hey, Mom. How are you today?" He spoke in a low voice. "I make it back again today. Erwin's such a weirdo for making an expedition on Christmas. On my 25th birthday. It's been 16 years since you left me. How's Dad?" He asked, as if his Mother could answer him.

The Corporal kept talking about many things. Meanwhile, a figure with brown eyes was watching him sympathetically. That figure moved slowly, and accidently stepped on a fallen branch. "Who's there?" Levi looked behind him in reflex.

The figure walked forward and let out an 'Oops..'. "What are you doing here, Shitty Glasses?"

That person, who turned out to be Hanji, scratched her head and laughed awkwardly. "Nothing in particular. I was just walking around when I found you here."

Levi sighed and stood up. "That's a stupid lie. Who would walk around in a graveyard?"

"Fine, fine, you got me." Hanji raised her hands in defeat and approached Levi. "This is your mother's grave, right? You always visit her on Christmas." She said slowly, looking at the grave.

"How do you know that?"

"Aa.." She smiled with an '_I'm-so-sorry_' face. "I.. Followed you every year here since 3 years after you join Survey Corps.."

"What-"

"S-Sorry! I was curious because you always disappeared on Christmas party, so I followed you and I always found you here!"

Levi glared at the scientist angrily, but then he sighed again. "Who knows about this?"

"Only me and you! And your mother and God!"

He decided to let it flow. '_Not good to be angry in front of a grave_,' he thought. Levi ignored her and started leaving the place. Hanji quickly followed him in silence. It's very unsual for her to be that silence, but she decided that it's best not to make him angrier. Just then, she got an idea.

"_Ne_, Levi?"

"What?"

"Here!" She handed a small box wrapped in a present paper.

Levi raised his eyebrow, but accepted it. "What's this?"

"A present! For Christmas and your birthday! Happy birthday, Corporal!" She smiled cheerfully.

Levi's eyes widened. "You.. You know about my birthday..?"

"I always followed you, so of course I know. I mean, you mentioned your birthday a few times when you visit your mother." Hanji answered lightly, the smile never left her face. Levi stared at her, then at the present.

"Thank you.. I guess.."

"What do you mean 'I guess'? You should thank me more properly for knowing and remembering your birthday!"

He shot a glare at Hanji, but then he smiled a bit. "Thanks, Shitty Glasses."

After he said that, a snowflake fell and touched her nose. They looked up and realized it's snowing. "It finally snow again! Maybe this is your present from your mother, Levi!" Hanji laughed heartily and walked in front of Levi.

"Let's go back to the party! Everyone must be waiting for us!" She said, and then she ran first.

Levi stared at her back, and then he smiled. "Really, thank you, Hanji.."

_**Owari**_

I know that sucks! I mean, I did this as quickly as I can, because the deadline was so close! I finished this on 23 December, 11 p.m.! No, it's 12! So basically, it's 24 December! What a deadliner I am, right? I hope this can satisfy you reader a bit!

_**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**_

_**May your next year be better than this year!**_

_**And also; HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI! LOVE YOU ALWAYS!**_


End file.
